Oh no, not another high school story
by Maria 'cutetoboewolf' cleary
Summary: Another high school story involving the basic characters pairings are mainly SakxSas TenxNeji high school is different when yor sharing it with a murderer
1. A new day, new schoolnew romances!

Title- New school, new friends…new romances!

**Ok, this is ma first Naruto fanfic…well I did another but no one read it so I deleted it for this one…I think this one is better, after I've finished I may put up the other one again .**

**This story is humours and romantic with the usual pairings (more NejixTenten and SasukexSakura).**

**If you want to know what happens you'll have to read the story -. They aren't that long and I'll try to keep it interesting!.**

* * *

Chapter 1- the first day of a new school!

A new day and a new school, but his school was different, it was a school for those with extraordinary talents- those seeking to become Jonin ninja!

A pink haired teenager stood idly in a courtyard with her best friend, a blonde called Ino Yamanaka.

"So we're both in the advanced class together are we?" Ino asked cheerfully

Sakura, the pink haired girl smirked

"I know how I got in with ma amazing chakra control but you Ino…I wonder how you got in?"

Ino glared at her which Sakura returned

"E.e.excuse me!" came a small stuttering voice behind them, they turned.

"Who are you?" she asked

A girl bowed before them, she had short black hair and pale lavender eyes, almost see through!

"My name Is Hyuuga Hinata, erm…are you also in the advanced class?" she asked nervously

Sakura giggled

"Aww you're so nervous it's cute! You don't seem like the type to be a ninja…"

Ino giggled

"Are you laughing at my cousin?" came a voice once again behind them. Both girls jumped

_What is it with people sneaking up on us? _Sakura thought

Ino turned and came face to face with a boy, long brown hair and the same lavender eyes as Hinata.

"Neji onii-san!" Hinata smiled "You're here too!"

"No!" Ino said defensively putting up her hands "We just think she's cute and doesn't seem like the type to be a kunoichi.

Sakura agreed smiling as Neji stood next to his cousin

"You'd better be nice to Hinata-chan, I will know if your not, I'm in the same class as you.."

Hinata smiled nervously "Please do not threaten them onii-san, if these girls are to be my friends, I wish for them to be so because of me and my personality not of your threats!"

Ino hugged her with Sakura following

Sakura accidently pushed Neji back a few paces, he bumped into a person, causing them to fall on the floor

"Watch where your going, jerk!" the person cried

Neji turned to them, he had pushed over a girl with brown hair tied back into two buns, she wore a blue Chinese top with butterflies on it (I have this top, so that's why I'm putting it in! )

"I'm sorry" he said reaching his hand down to her, she glanced at her pusher and blushed

"_His eyes are gorgeous!"_

She happily accepted his hand and he pulled her up

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, and you are.?"

"_Omg she's so amazingly cute….wait, shes probably another fangirl-those that get attracted to a guy for their family connections and looks rather then personality"_

"I'm Tenten" she smiled

"_Oh god, she's even cuter when she smiles!"_

While Sakura and Ino chatted to one another, Hinata looked over at her cousin

"_He's never given his name first before"_

She smiled

"_Maybe he likes this girl"_

Hinata advanced to Tenten

"Konichuwa Tenten-chan, I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I'm a cousin of Neji-kun" she smiled bowing (She didn't even stutter this time !)

The couple snapped back into reality, Neji let go of her hand and looked away,

"I think I'll like this year" she smiled at Neji who smiled back slightly as Hinata dragged her away.

Class was due to start- the advanced class was those with exceptional ninja skills (Or have parents with lots of money and had to bribe their way in)

The classroom was small, the students entered from the front near the teachers desk and sat wherever they wanted. There were three rows of nine tables split into three.

Tenten, Hinata and an unknown girl sat at the far side of the room near the window that overlooked a small wood, they sat on the middle row. Behind them sat Neji, a bright yellow haired boy and a boy with black hair.

On the very front row in the middle set of three tables sat Sakura, Ino and a girl called Temari, behind them in the middle row, level with Tenten and Hinata sat three unknown boys (We know them as Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Gaara…in this story Kankuro goes to a different school but he might pop in sometime lol)

With everyone present, all that was missing was the teacher. Sakura and Ino were talking about the boys in the class and rating them on a scale of 1-10, ten being the hottest and 1 being the coolest.

"Anyone you like?" Ino whispered

Sakura glanced quickly at the class, her eyes settled on the black haired boy at the back of the class

"Oh the emo-boy(sorry Sasuke-fans) yeh I think he's nice…" Ino smiled

Sakura tore her eyes away from him and back to Ino

"Anyone you like?" she asked smiling

Ino didn't even have to look,

"I don't know why but that kid daydreaming on the row behind us seems cute!"

"He seems kinda' lazy…" Sakura said

Hinata looked at the unknown girl next to her

"Konnichuwa I'm Hyuuga Hinata…" she said but was cute off as the girl raised a hand to her face

"I have no intention of making friends with low-level ninja such as you! Everyone in this room is weak" the girl said calmly.

The room fell silent; everyone had heard that last comment

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ino cried standing up.

The girl sighed

"Your all to weak for me, I don't know why I'm even here.." she continued

"No-ones asking you to be!" Sakura cried

Neji rounded on the girl

"she was only trying to be friendly, theres no-need for you to treat her that way!" he said glancing over at Hinata who was sobbing into Tentens arms.

The girl looked at him with a -so- face.

"You stuck up little bitch!" Sakura cried "You have no right to treat my friend like that!"

The yellow haired boy looked at Hinata pitifully

"I must take her out for ramen some-day, poor girl!" he muttered to himself

The black haired boy watched him

"like her Naruto?" he asked

"Whaaaaa?!?!?" he yelled "What the hell are you getting at Sasuke?"

Sakura heard Naruto say the black haired kids name

"_Sasuke.."_

A poof sounded at the front of the class

"What a racket! Calm down will ya' there is no fighting amongst your fellow students, or did we all not read the rules before we came here!" came a loud scary voice. Each student took their seat.

"My name is anko, I'm not your teacher, but he's running late and will be for the rest of the day! I'm going to show you to your common room and dorms, alright? Come with me!" she said walking out of the door. Everyone had to rush to keep up.

Anko showed them to a massive room, it held a huge t.v, two armchairs, and areas to work from. Doors linked onto this room, some blue some people (Because purples my fave colour and I hate pink )

"alright, boys will be on one side, girls on the other, you are not permitted to enter the others bedroom without their permission, and everyone must sleep in their separate dorms…we wouldn't want you to get up to anything now.."

Some people looked away, Tenten caught Neji looking at her, she blushed madly next to Hinata.

"o.k, boys dorm, hence the blue doors, room 1, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee, room 2 Nara Shikamaru and Gaara.

Ino watched the lazy kid drag himself to the door

"_Nara Shikamaru, so that's his name"_

"Room 3Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke"

"great.." Sasuke muttered walking next to Naruto who was already at the door.

Anko moved over to the girls side,

"ok purple doors means it's the girls room, Room 1, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten"

Both smiled at each other.

"Dorm 2, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, finally dorm 3 Temari and Kunai (pronounced as Ker-nie not Ku-ni got it lol)

In each room was two beds and two areas to work from 9and all the basic stuff, lamps shelves etc)

"_Maybe I can find out more abou Neji from his cousin_.." Tenten thought

Hinata smiled at her new friend, knowing what she was thinking

* * *

**Chapter 2-The sharp Kunai**


	2. The sharp Kunai

Hi again it's me with chapter 2 of my story. Let's have a recap of what happened in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one even more than the first……

Chapter 2- The sharp Kunai

* * *

recap

_Anko moved over to the girls side,_

"_ok purple doors means it's the girls room, Room 1, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten"_

_Both smiled at each other._

"_Dorm 2, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, finally dorm 3 Temari and Kunai (pronounced as Ker-nie not Ku-ni got it lol)_

_In each room was two beds and two areas to work from 9and all the basic stuff, lamps shelves etc)_

"_Maybe I can find out more abou Neji from his cousin.." Tenten thought_

_Hinata smiled at her new friend, knowing what she was thinking_

The rest of the day was free and the advanced ninja's decided to go swimming in the schools gigantic pool outside next to the sparring field.

"We should all go swimming, it's such a nice day!" Ino cried happily

All the girls agreed but the guys seem'd hesitant

"Whats wrong?" Ino nudged Sasuke "You do want to see Sakura in her new bikini don't ya'?"

Sasuke blushed slightly

"No way..who would!" he replied coolly

"_Although I seriously wouldn't mind it…..what am I thinking? I've never gone like this over a girl!_

"Alright, guys, we'll meet you in the pool!!!" Sakura cheered

The pool was extremely large, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto all "waited" for the girls to come out, they were talking about random stuff. Neji was sparring with Lee while Gaara and Temari sat in the shade, away from the noise.

The girls finally advanced near the pool. Sakura and Ino were wearing matching pink bikins which made Sasuke and Shikamaru go o.o!!!

Hinata hid behind Tenten as Naruto looked at her

"Hey Hinata-Chan!" he smiled. The suffix made her blush even more

Hinata was wearing a white bikini.

Tenten smiled cruelly, she stepped aside revealing the frightened girl.

Neji looked over and smirked at the shyness of his cousin. His eyes drifted over Tenten, she was wearing a blue bikini striped with gold and a blue sarong. She sat on the poolside laughing as Sasuke got wet.

_Omg, how cute is she?!?!?!?!? My hearts pounding…why?!? I think she's cute…but I couldn't possibly…..could I?!_

Tenten glanced over to Lee, he gave her the thumbs up and smile, she glanced at the shirtless neji

_Jesus Christ! He's so unbelievingly hot….but does he even like me? He can't…I'm just a simple girl…he's a Hyuuga….but why do I wan to be near him?_

Ino smirked at Tenten as she gazed at Neji now sparring once again.

"He's not bad" Ino said swimming next to her and Hinata.

"Who?" Tenten asked dumbly

"Neji of course!"

"WHAT?!" Tenten cried

Every person in the pool looked at her and nodded pitifully

She slapped her head

_A ninja mustn't show her emotions…duh!_

The air suddenly grew tense, even more tenser then it was when you were with Gaara (Sorry Gaara)

"Whoa what's this feeling?" Sakura asked

The water grew cold, very cold…so cold that it started to ice over

"Get out!" Shikamaru cried

Tenten hauled Hinata out of the pool, she reached down to help Sakura, but the water had completely frozen and trapped them and Naruto. They were getting frozen very fast.

Lee and Neji ran up to them

"Hinata-Sama are you alright?!" Neji yelled

"Yes but Ino-Chan and Sakura chan are still in there!" she replied

Sasuke mad some hands signs before breathing fire onto the ice

"Stop it, baka!" Shikamaru cried

Sasuke stopped "Why?"

"Your getting too close to the girls!" he said

_How stupid of me, I almost burnt Sakura-chan and Ino to a crisp_ (Like how he called Sakura-chan and not Ino XD)

Shikamaru thought hard- he turned to Gaara and had an idea

"Gaara!" he cried

Gaara looked at him

"I know you can control sand, please, put sand onto the ice, it'll help dissolve it quicker! It'll be easy to break!" he cried

Gaara sighed "why should I"

Temari looked at Shikamaru, then back to her brother

"Just do it Gaara!" she orded

Gaara frowned at her

"You don't normally take the sides of others" he said

Temari looked away

"Yeah well, look at him, he's so desperate it's pathetic, and I hate pathetic!" she lied

Gaara looked at the scene "for those in love" he muttered

He created a thin layer of sand and settled it on the ice, it began to melt.

Naruto was first out, Lee had rushed inside and came out with our warm towels. One was given to Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Naruto.

The air grew chillier, the water re-froze- even Gaara shudded.

From behind a random tree emerged Kunai, her chakra radiated from her in every step she took, every step she took towards the gang, the colder it got!

"did you do this?" Lee cried "Explain!"

Ino was unconscious, so Shikamaru picked her up in his arms, trying to keep her warm, knowing what could happen if she got too cold, but chose not to say a word. Naruto stood next to Hinata, and Neji practically stood in front of Tenten

"_Why's he protecting me?"_

"I don't want you hurt" he whispered, practically reading her mind.

Gaara and Temari sat doing nothing at all

"We have to get the colder ones outta' here!" Shikamaru cried using his chara to teleport away. Sasuke immediately grabbed Sakura around her waist and disappeared, she was unconscious too.

Naruto looked at Hinata

"Are you cold?" he asked

She shook her head

"Lucky you"

She took off her towel and slung it over Naruto

"We must keep you warm!" she smiled

They both backed away from the scene

"Why did you do this?" Neji yelled

Kunai advanced

"No-one has the right to be happy in this life! Not while I'm around!" she yelled viciously

Various Shurikens and Kunai appeared in front of her, all aimed at Hinata and Naruto

"Die" she smiled launching them all at once. Naruto tried to move but was too cold

"No!" Neji cried.

Hinata closed her eyes ready for impact and pain, but nothing come, she felt something warm hit her face, she re-opened her eyes and noticed that she had blood splatted on her face. Tenten was in front of her, with her own silver kunai.

She had managed to knock most of them away, but quite a few managed to hit Tenten.

"Tenten-Chan!" Hinata cried

Tenten looked at her and smiled

"I'm fine!"

Blood trickled down her left arm.

"My body hurts that's all…."

Kunai looked confused

"You've known this girl, half a day and yet you'll risk your own life to protect her?!" she said

"It doesn't matter how long you've known someone, if they're your friend you should protect them, no matter what!" Tenten said

She began to sway forward but regained her stance (barely!)

Kunai sneered "I don't care! Just die!"

Another round of weapons appeared, she was about to send them flying towards Tenten, but a poof sounded in front of Kunai, she blinked

"First rule was not to attack or hurt your fellow students! Weren't you listening?!" came a loud familiar voice

Anko had appeared

Kunai was marched from the scene unwillingly "Tsunada-sama wants a word with you!" Anko said walking away.

Tenten swayed foreward, Neji ran and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Arigato Neji-kun" she smiled

Tenten closed her eyes, she could hear the faint voices of Hianat and Neji screaming for her to wake up, but she couldn't

"_I want to be awake, but I can't….why not.?..."_ her thoughts went dark

* * *

It's a cliff hanger this one folks, sorry if it's not long enough, when I wrote it it was twice this length, then I cut it down into two parts lol. Please R&R

Chapter 3- First time for everything!


	3. A first time for everything

**Ok, I'm back once again, I like to thank yumixulrich and Ri-16-Chan for reviewing! Thankyou guys, you really made my day. This next chapters dedicated to you two lol, thanks a lot.**

**To avoid even more confusion, I am now renaming Kunai as Kurnai, to avoid more confusion (sorry).**

**Ok in this chapter, it gets abit mushy, so if you have a phobia of abit of loving, you might want to read another fanfic lol, I've already got in mind what I want to do for my second Naruto fanfic, but I'll finish this one first.**

* * *

Chapter 3-First time for everything

_Recap_

_Tenten swayed foreward, Neji ran and grabbed her before she hit the ground._

"_Arigato Neji-kun" she smiled_

_Tenten closed her eyes, she could hear the faint voices of Hinata and Neji screaming for her to wake up, but she couldn't_

"_I want to be awake, but I can't….why not.?..."__ her thoughts went dark_

Shikamaru laid an unconscious Ino on the armchair near the fire (Which of course had a fire in it XD). He sat with her.

Sasuke put Sakura into her bed and covered her up, trying to keep her warm, there wasn't enough space on the sofa for both of them. She stirred.

"Sakura" he said calmly

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him

"S.s.s.Sas.." she began weakly

"Sssh!" he whispered touching her lips. Both blushed

_WTF am I doing? I've only met her today, why the hell do I want to protect her? Why is my heart beating so fast?! I wanna' kiss those lips, but I can't, what if she rejects me?!"_

"_Omg he touched my lips! Omg omg!"_

They looked at each other blushing madly

Sasuke stroked a pink bang aside

"Sasuke..I..I" she started but was cut off as he kissed her, she kissed back. (Come on ppl say it with me….awwwwwwwww XD)

"_Oh crap, I can't stop myself! Wait she's kissing back!"_

Sakura was thinking too

"_Oh god, oh god, he's so amazingly cute, he's such an amazing kisser, I can't believe it!"_

Eventually they broke apart

"Er.." Sakura smiled "At least I don't feel cold any more!-Thanks Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke nodded, he turned to leave the room, Sakura grabbed his wrist

"Thankyou, if there's anything I can do?!" she said

Sasuke smiled and left the bedroom. A blushing Sakura stared into the space Sasuke was stood and touched her lips.

Ino was totally unconscious but recovering

"How's she?" Sasuke asked him

"Still unconscious but she'll be fine, what about Sakura? You were in there for sometime you know!" he smiled

"Was i? didn't notice"

Shikamaru shrugged

"Do you like her?, I mean really like her?" he asked Sasuke

He didn't reply

**COME ON LOVER-BOY, DON'T DENY IT! YOU LOVED WHAT YOU DID BACK THERE! THIS IS THE FIRST GIRL YOU'VE EVER LIKED!**

Sasuke told his inner self to be quite

A woosh sound rang throughout the dorm, the rest of the advanced ninja appeared. Neji was carrying a wounded Tenten while Naruto and Hinata followed

"What the hell happened?!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto explained fully- exaggerating on some parts

Sakura ran out

"Tenten-chan!" she yelled

Tenten tried to open her eyes but couldn't

"put her in her bed, I'll treat her, I'm a medical nin!" Sakura cried

Neji instantly obeyed. She glanced at Sasuke who turned away smiling

Tenten was laid on the bed

"Hinata, come with me- I'd normally ask Ino but she's kinda' out of commission"

Neji was orded out of the room, as they had to take Tentens top off in order to get to the wounds fully.

About an hour passed before Sakura and Hinata came out, each had little splats of blood on their clothes

"Her wounds have healed but she's got an intense fever that I can't cure- I think she was poisoned, I'm not sure, I'm going to see Tsunada-Sama" Sakura said

It was starting to get dark, Hinata and Naruto retired to their (separate) beds-(just in case there's some hopeful people out there! XD)

Sasuke walked with Sakura to see Tsunada-Sama. Rock lee was training somewhere, Shikamaru sat with Ino in her room (Gaara and Temari are somewhere, but they're not important yet..)

Kurnai entered the room, Neji stood up out of the chair and eyed her

"Why did you attack Hinata-Sama?!" he yelled pushing her against the wall by her throat.

"Why do you care? She's a worthless human!"

"She's my family!" he replied growing angrier

"So you care for her? And that other girl, who I almost killed?!" Kurnai smiled

She suddenly disappeared

"where'd you go?" he yelled

She was no where

THUD

Neji was struck on the back of his head with something heavy- he fell forward unconscious. Kurnai was behind him holding a chair leg

"Now Die!" she smiled bringing the leg down. Blood spilt……

* * *

Sorry, I had to end it here, kinda' another cliff hanger! it's a lot smaller then the other chapters but I will update tomorrow - I promise lol. Please R&R and tell all your friends about this story - Thankies

Chapter 4- Illness can only make you stronger!


	4. Illness can only make you stronger

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading especially you ****Ri-16-Chan**** you've commented twice. I hope my stories aren't too boring because I enjoyed writing them… **

**Sorry to leave you on another cliff hanger last chapter, I love doing that!**

**Well this chapter is chapter is more about Neji and Tenten at da' mo but it's kinda' mushy….. anyway…enjoy! **

Chapter 4- Illness can only make you stronger!

* * *

RECAP

_She suddenly disappeared_

"_where'd you go?" he yelled_

_She was no where_

_THUD_

_Neji was struck on the back of his head with something heavy- he fell forward unconscious. Kurnai was behind him holding a chair leg_

"Now Die!" she smiled bringing the leg down. Blood spilt……

Tenten was leaned against her bedroom door frame shaking viciously. An unconscious Neji laid metres away from her. The last five minutes still played in her mind

_Begin Flashback_

_Kurnai raised the chair, aiming once again for Neji's head- this blow would've killed him_

"_NO!" came a voice_

_Kurnai stopped in mid air and looked over to the voice, a weak Tenten stood against her doorframe._

"_Leave him alone bitch!" she screamed throwing kunai and shurikens towards kurnai. She dropped the table-leg in pain as the shurikens pierced her arms in various places. The dropped leg fell sidewides, avoiding Neji._

"_You fucking bitch! I shall kill you!-never get in my way again! You're the first one I'll kill!" Kurnai screamed_

_Shikamaru came running out_

"_What's wrong?!" he cried. He caught a glimpse of Kurnai running out of the door._

_End Flashback_

Tenten tried to crawl to Neji but she was too sick and dizzy to move

"Tenten are you alright?" Shikamaru asked helping her up

"I'm fine-please help Neji- he needs it.." she stuttered

"Neji!" Shikamaru cried looking to his right and spotting his body

"O crap!"

"Please don't die Neji!" Tenten said

Shikamaru checked him over

"He's alive, but we need Sakura!" he said

On cue, Sakura and Sasuke walked into the dormitory

"What the hell?" Sakura cried witnessing the scene

Sasuke and Shikamaru were orded to carry Neji into his bed.

"Tenten, you sleep in Lee's bed that way I can look after you both without changing rooms!" Sakura suggested helping Tenten up and into the bedroom.

In the bedroom, a silent Neji laid still as Sakura focused her chakra into her palms, healing Neji wound, Tenten watched from the other bed a few metres away.

"Is he alright?" she asked Sakura when she'd finished

"He's fine, I've healed him as much as I can but he's got to do the rest- Tsunade-Sama will be in later to help to heal you!" she replied standing up.

Sasuke entered the room

"It was poison, on this Kunai!" he said handing Sakura one of Kurnai's weapons. Sakura sighed

"I'm too weak to do more!" she sobbed

Sasuke dropped the kunai and hugged her

_I wish she wouldn't beat herself up like this _

"Hey Sakura1" Tenten said weakly

She turned and looked at her friend

"You've done more then enough!, you saved Neji"

"But I don't know if I did enough to save you!"

Tenten giggled

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die, I haven't sparred against Neji yet!"

Sakura giggled

"Hey Sasuke!" Tenten smiled

"Hn"

"Take your girlfriend out for something to eat, she's been in her for most of the day" Tenten smiled

"WHAT!" he yelled but then lowered his voice "girlfriend?"

"You like each other and you've only known each other a day, you spot each others good points"

Sasuke smiled "Yeah I suppose!"

They both left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving the room quite.

"_I might be able to rest now, now that I know you'er ok" _she thought before drifting off into a deep sleep

Tenten opened her eyes slightly, her eyesight had returned to normal but she had a headache, she was still in Lee's room. She looked at the bed next to her to find it empty

"Neji!" she gasped sitting up, something weighed her right hand down, she looked at what it was. Neji was sleeping on the edge of her bed.

"N…Neji?" she stuttered

No reply, she smiled and move a strand of brown hair from his face, this moment caused his eyes to shoot open.

"Tenten!" he smiled. Tenten smiled back.

Without warning Neji lunged forward and embraced her in a tight hug, which she returned

"Thank god, I thought you weren't going to wake up!" he said

"How long was I asleep?" she asked

"About a week!"

"A WEEK!" she cried

Neji drew back,

"We were all so worried!" he said. Suddenly the door opened

"Well we were worried but not as much as Neji!" came a familiar voice.

Sakura and Hinata had entered the room

"we were worried but Neji-Kun was more worried! He didn't leave your side for a minute!" Hinata smiled

Neji blushed slightly.

"Thanks Neji-kun!" she yelled hugging him

"We're off to tell Tsunade-sama, have fun!" they both said before leaving the door, locking it after them!

"WTF!" Tenten cried

"They've locked us in haven't they?" Neji sighed smirking slightly as he tried to open the door.

"You could always escape out of the window.." Tenten suggested

"I know I can, but I don't want to leave you" he said sitting next to her.

She blushed

He pounced forward and pinned her down to the bed, she giggled. He kissed her gently before getting back up.

"I'll leave you to rest!" he smiled "thanks for saving me form that bitch!"

Tenten beamed. Neji then teleported out of the room. She stared into a empty space. Unknown to her she was being watched by a pair of yellow vicious eyes…

Sakura and Sasuke walked down the school's corridor, it was quite late at night and everyone was asleep. They laughed at how quite it was. Suddenly Sakura was pinned against the wall. Sasuke planted a kiss on her lips

"Sasuke! Someone might hear!" she giggled

He leaned his entire body against her and whispered something in her ear, making her blush- lets just say that there's not a word for how red she went.

"Sasuke!" she whispered. He stood up smiling at her redness. He motioned for them to go to their headteacher!

* * *

**Lol, isn't it abit mushy? And I bet your wondering what Sasuke said to Sakura? Well you'll never know, only I will, you can guess though!**

**Thankies for reading this please Review- tel your friends about it!**

**Chapter 5- The start of many relationships!**


	5. The start of many relationships

**Hi again, wow, I've got five reviews and they're all positive thankyou everyone I love you all Hands everyone a cookie Enjoy. This chapter is mostly about the relationships of Ino and Shikamaru and Temari lol- This is a funny one to write lol. Enjoy…**

Chapter 5- The start of many relationships

* * *

_Recap_

_Sakura and Sasuke walked down the school's corridor, it was quite late at night and everyone was asleep. They laughed at how quite it was. Suddenly Sakura was pinned against the wall. Sasuke planted a kiss on her lips_

"_Sasuke! Someone might hear!" she giggled_

_He leaned his entire body against her and whispered something in her ear, making her blush- lets just say that there's not a word for how red she went._

"_Sasuke!" she whispered. He stood up smiling at her redness. He motioned for them to go to their headteacher!_

It was a Sunday, two days after Tenten had awoken (which means she woke on a Friday). It was the only day off from school the ninja's had and everyone needed it.

Ino had dragged Shikamaru to the mall, although he didn't want to go he did anyway.

After a slight bit of girly shopping, they sat down at a neat little indoor café.

"This is just a thanks for helping me out the other day!" she smiled

"If you wanted to say thanks you should have let me sleep in bed" he yawned

She frowned.

"I know it's not much, but I don't really know what you like so I got you this has a thanks!" she smiled handing over a bag. Shikamaru took it curiously.

"Hey a new shogi set!" he beamed (Shogi is like Japanese chess, easy to play once you've practised- hard to practise though XD)

Ino smiled at his face. He looked at her

"_Awww, she has such a cute smile….this is a first for me, I've never had a present from a girl!- it's so sweet, she's sweet………..wtf?!?!?" _

He blinked back to reality

"So where do you want to go?" she asked

"WHAT?! Your actually asking me?" he cried

She nodded confused.

"No-one, not even my family has asked me where I wanted to go when we all went shopping…" he gasped

Ino giggled at his confusion.

Ino Yamanaka was a girl who got anything she wanted, her father pampered her, and only one thing he didn't like was her having a boyfriend. Although countless boys had asked her out, she never truly liked them. She would dump them days later, saying they weren't exciting enough for her and they only went out with her because of her beauty not personality. Her father always said

'Get with someone you like and who likes you for you-be happy….just don't come home pregent before the age of 20 or I'll kill the father!'

Normally she didn't like sharing her money with anyone or sharing anything in that case, but she wanted to share with this new boy Shikamaru.

"Thanks for saving me!" she said again bowing slightly

He looked at her

"Its fine, you don't have to bow, I couldn't let you die, I'd probably get beaten to death by Sakura and I couldn't be bothered with that! Besides, you're the only girl I'd go shopping with"

Gaara sat quietly on the other side of the mall with his elder sister Temari

"Temari, what are we doing here? I could be back at the dorm practising my sand jutsu.." he sighed

"I thought it would be nice to have a day off" she smiled

"Is that the truth?" he asked sipping his water

"What do you mean?" she asked skittishly

"I mean there aren't many ninja in this building, hardly any, but there are two ninja that are emitting some large chunks of chakra! These would be two students from our class. They're now walking down here!" he said coolly.

Temari gasped

"here?!" she yelled

Footsteps sounded behind them

"Hey Gaara!" Ino cried running over to the now alone Gaara.

Gaara just looked at her

"Who else was here?" Shikamaru asked looking at the other cup of water

"I was meeting with my brother" he lied

"You have a brother?!" both Ino and Shikamaru gasped

Gaara nodded and explained about Kankuro (He's in another advanced skul…)

Ino and Shikamaru left the scene to go into a shopping.

Temari appeared instantly behind her brother.

"Thanks Gaara!" she sighed

Gaara looked at her

"You obsessed Temari, if you're in love with the slacker, tell him before I do" Gaara threatened

"You wouldn't!"

Gaara got up and made his way over to the store where the two shinobi went in earlier

"Gaara!" Temari cried

He stopped and looked at her as she begged

"Please don't, be a nice little brother, please!" she cried

He smirked (I know……..take it in fan girls…)

"Fine, if you don't tell him in five days, I will and that's a promise!"

Temari fell to the floor happily

"God dammit Gaara" she sighed

She glanced Ino and Shikamaru leaving the store.

"Oops" she muttered disappearing

Ino and Shikamaru disappeared into the now busy crowds of the mall.

* * *

**Ok, another short chapter, all about Ino, Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara, I've read tons of stories about ShikamaruxInoxTemari but I've not read one like this, where both are after him lol, it'll be funny to see what happens, don't you agree. Next one will be for Hinata and Naruto with abit of Neji and Tenten stepping in with advise.**

Chapter 6-Friendly advice


	6. Friendly Advise

**Hi all, sorry for not updating sooner, one of ma teachers were pressing me for my A-level coursework! Well I'm gonna' update now….in this story it's mainly about Hinata and Naruto with advice from Tenten and Neji….well enjoy, please R&R…**

**Chapter 6- Friendly advice**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Fine, if you don't tell him in five days, I will and that's a promise!"_

_Temari fell to the floor happily_

"_God dammit Gaara" she sighed_

_She glanced Ino and Shikamaru leaving the store._

"_Oops" she muttered disappearing_

_Ino and Shikamaru disappeared into the now busy crowds of the mall._

Hyuga Hinata was a shy kunoichi with hidden talents, she was one who wouldn't admit her feelings to anyone. She never really had a close friend to talk to, until she met Tenten. Tenten had protected Hinata from bullies in the lower years and even from a guy who challenged her to a fight but was declined. Hinata couldn't figure out why a cool, amazing fighter would even defend her let alone be friends with her, at first she thought Tenten was protecting her because she liked Neji, but she was wrong.

The gang had been at the advanced school for a full month and everyone knew each other and relationships had sprouted. The only ones single were Hinata and Naruto.

"Er…..Tenten…chan…",Hinata stuttered

They had a free period that day, and she was in her dorm with Tenten.

Tenten looked up from her magazine and looked at Hinata with questioning eyes.

"Er…umm.." Hinata began

"What's up?" Tenten said putting the magazine on her bed and drifting over to Hinata's bed

"How did..you know…that you liked….Ne..Neji-san?" she asked.

Tenten smiled "I don't actually know, I guess since we first met on the day that school started, I mean he's so kind and generous. His personality is caring and sweet, he's good lucking and very strong……..er….why do you ask?"

Tenten had to snap back into reality at the end of her sentence

Hinata blushed

"Is there someone you like Hinata-Sama?" Tenten smiled

"Please, call me –Chan" Hinata blurted out

"So Hinata-Chan, who do you like? C'mon I wont judge"

"It's…Na…..Na…Naruto!" she whispered

Tenten smiled even more

"Ah, the hyper-active kid, I didn't think you'd go for people like that…but it's fine!"

Hinata looked up at her

"I mean, who cares what others think? If you like him, then that's all, we just have to find out if he likes you…maybe Neji can help.." Tenten said

"You mean….you don't mind? I mean he's hardly the most intelligent..or….the best looking…….my family probably wouldn't accept him…" she sighed

"Oh who cares!" Tenten yelled

Hinata looked at her scared

"I mean, don't get me wrong but it's up to you who you like, screw ya' family!...no offence or anything…and so what if he's not the best looking, I'm not and Neji seems to like me…trust me Hinata-Chan, your beautiful and Naruto isn't too bad, it's got a large amount of Chakra and a strong dream…"

Tears swelled up in Hinata's eyes

"Thankyou!" she smiled sweetly

Tenten stood up "I'll be right back! Stay here"

Tenten left, Hinata wondered what she was up to.

In the dorm living area sat Neji

"Neji!" Tenten cried hugging him from behind

"What are we so happy about?" he asked looking up at her (he was sat on a low sofa and she was over him)

"I need a favour…well actually it's for a friend and you're the only one who can help!"

"Hn? What favour?"

Tenten was now facing Neji

"A friend of mine, really likes Naruto, and I'm wondering if you could have a word with him…"

"Who is it that likes him?" he looked at her questionally

"Please don't get angry, but it's Hinata Chan!" she said

Neji frowned

"Please Neji, she's your cousin, do it for her…and for me…..if you do I'll reward you" she smiled planting a kiss on his lips, which he gratefully accepted and returned

"Fine"

"Thankyou Neji, just tell him that he's got an admira and only tell him who it is, if he admits in liking Hinata, I don't want her to be broken by this" Tenten smiled

"You really care about her don't you.." Neji said

Tenten nodded "she's like a sister to me"

Neji kissed her once again before disappearing to do the favour. Tenten smiled, she loved it when she used her charms to get people to do things for her. Hinata came out of the room.

"Tenten-Chan, I was wondering where you'd gone" she said

"Ah, Hinata-Chan, now…you favourite cousin Neji has done me a big favour and gone to ask Naruto if he likes you!" she smiled

Hinata blushed

"Ex..cuse me!" she yelled

"Hey, it's the only way to know!" she laughed as she dodged a pillow chucked by Hinata (Hinata's way of expressing anger)

Neji strode through the training field to where Naruto was practising his Doppelganger technique.

Neji created some too and randomly attacked him, they sparred for a while, Naruto using his signature move, while Neji used his Byukagan and Kaiten (is this how you spell it?)

Both finished after a few minutes

"What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto shouted panting on the floor.

Neji stood over him, arms folded

"I've come to ask you if there's anyone you like" he said

"What? Why do you wanna' know that?"

"I don't, it's a favour for Tenten!" he replied

"What?! Tenten likes me?!" Naruto yelled densely

"No you idiot!" Neji cried hitting him on the head

Ouch……..

Naruto rubbed his head in pain

"So I guess by that, that you still like her.." Naruto sobbed

Neji blushed but agreed coolly

"Tell me if there's anyone you like!" Neji demanded

"well… you might not like it, but I really like Hinata!" Naruto cried closing his eyes ready for another hit but it never came

"Huh?" he asked

"That's good then" Neji smiled

"huh?"

"Hinata-Sama likes you too, if you truly like her like she likes you I suggest you go talk to her!" Neji said

Naruto blinked confused "How'd you know that?"

"I do not know the details myself, but Hinata-Sama loves you, do you love her?" (Wow he just came out with this..)

Naruto nodded

"then go tell her, I'll make sure that no-ones in the dorm!" he said disappearing.

He poofed into the dorm where Hinata was still chasing Tenten, Tenten hid behind him

"Help me Neji" she laughed. Neji sighed happily

"Come on!" he said grabbing Tenten's wrist and dragging her into his bedroom with the door slightly open

"What are you doing?" she asked but he held a hand over her mouth to stop her. Naruto entered the dorm. He let go of her and they both looked and listened

Naruto looked at Hinata who stared blushing back

"Hinata-Sama, I have something to tell you.." he began

Hinata smiled "what?"

"I really like you, I mean I think i…..love you.." he said staring her right in the eye.

Hinata seem'd frozen

"C'mon Hinata!" Tenten whispered

Hinata looked at him, eyes full of tears

"Thankyou Naruto-kun, I return those feelings…I love you too!" she smiled

Neji smiled at her

"Result!" Tenten whispered slapping Neji a high five.

Naruto and Hinata hugged

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled bouncing out of the room. Neji just walked out

"Tenten-chan, thankyou.." Hinata beamed hugging her. Neji warned Naruto that if he did anything to upset her, he'd be dead faster then he could eat ramen…..

Tenten stood back next to Neji

"Now" he said quietly catching her attention "Whats my reward?"

Tenten smiled…

* * *

**Ok, I'm done with this chapter, kinda' boring with hardly any action, but I promise the next one will be filled with action..and someone dies..but who? You'll have to read…….**

**Chapter 7- The ultimate mission **


	7. The Ulitmate mission Fight!

**Hi all, I'm so happy, I've got 7 reviews- and all positive! I don't think I've ever had this many reviews. Tanks for reading and I hope I'm not boring you, anyway I'm promising you that this chapter is full of action!!!!**

**Chapter 7- The ultimate mission **

* * *

_Recap_

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled bouncing out of the room. Neji just walked out_

"_Tenten-chan, thankyou.." Hinata beamed hugging her. Neji warned Naruto that if he did anything to upset her, he'd be dead faster then he could eat ramen….._

_Tenten stood back next to Neji_

"_Now" he said quietly catching her attention "What's my reward?"_

_Tenten smiled…_

Class had once again begun, the air was light and fluffy, everyone was happy…that is apart from Kurnai (remember her?) After the incident of attempting to hurt the rest of the advanced class she was put under watch by two of the best ANBU black ops, unfortunately one time she escaped and wounded five innocents before she was caught. Now she sat in the corner of the room with the two ANBU silently.

"She's really scary" Hinata shivered next to Naruto

"I won't let her hurt you, Hinata-Chan!" Naruto whispered

Hinata smiled

The day passed without any problems at all, sparring was first then jutsu studies then finally chakra control.

At the end of the day every student retired to their dorms even Kurnai! The ANBU left her in the room with the others, only if she behaved herself, which she promised she would.

"I don't know how to can still be in school!" Neji sneered at her as she sat down at a desk

"It's not up to you, is it?" Kurnai replied

"If it was I'd have you killed not just expelled- you hurt Tenten!" he continued

Tenten watched next to him. Kurnai shot them both a terrifying glare, Neji made a move to get up but was stopped when Tenten put a hand on his and calmed him down.

"Why did you do it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stood next to her

"Why would I tell you?" Kurnai asked turning her full attention to the rest of the dorm (everyone was there)

"We asked, so tell us!" Sasuke cried

Kurnai sneered "Fight me and I'll tell you"

"You think your so tough, but your not" Ino cried. Shikamaru had to hold her back

"Go ahead, let her go!" Kurnai smiled

"No, I know she's no match for you, I saw how little chakra you used on the last attack, which means you've got about twice the amount as Ino. Sending her in the fight would be suicide!" he said

Kurnai looked at everyone

"Anyone wanna fight?"

Tenten stepped foreward "I'm a weapon specialist! I'll fight you"

"Let's make it more interesting, let me take you all on!" she smiled

"Fine!"

Outside in the sparring field, Kurnai stood opposite Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Gaara and even Temari got involved- Hinata didn't want to fight while Shikamaru couldn't be bothered to!

The battle raged for a matter of minutes, every shinobi using their best skills to try and overcome Kurnai, but she demolished all tries of succeeding. Eventually the only ones standing were Neji, Tenten, Gaara and Temari

"Bitch!" cried Sasuke next to Sakura, he wasn't injured but he cradled Sakura "Look what you've done to her!"

Sakura had deep cuts and wounds all over her body, it looked like it had been used as target practise.

Neji was exhausted from using his chakra in his Kaiten and hardly stood, Tenten was supporting him, but even she had reached her limit. Weapons lay discarded on the ground from where Kurnai had deflected them.

Temari was injured slightly but didn't care, she wanted to look tough (I wonder who for…) while Gaara was panting from chakra loss

"She absorbs chakra too, try not to get to close!" Shikamaru cried as he held Ino. Temari looked at him and smiled

Gaara glanced at her then to Shikamaru. Kurnai gritted her teeth, no one was paying attention to her anymore. She used a quick flash of hand signs, no one even saw one of them.

Suddenly the sky turned dark

"What's going on?" Tenten cried

"This is my special justu, those caught in it, never escape!" Kurnai laughed

Some force hit Tenten in the stomach- a powerful blow. She fell to her knees winded. Neji landed next to her.

He activated his Byukagan but he could see anyone around Tenten, yet she was still getting cut

"What is this?" he cried, de-activating his amazing eyesight

"There's no point using any bloodline traits such as the sharingan- they wont work, this jutsu is limitless, no one can beat it" Kurnai smiled

Temari was struck down, she lay unconscious

"Temari!" Gaara cried He launched sand and tried to destroy Kurnai but she was simply invincible, Gaara was soon following his sister into the unconscious world. The air was tense, no one could beat Kurnai

"Where the hell are the ANBU?" yelled Naruto panting on the floor

"Simple, I killed them before they brought me here, the ones you saw were my clones!" Kurnai said walking around the injured

Tenten saw her black boots walk past her face; quickly she reached a spare kunai lying on the floor and tried to stick it in Kurnai's foot. It was unsuccessful as Kurnai kicked the weapon out of Tenten's hand

"Don't' even try it!" she yelled as she kicked Tenten's face hard

"Tenten!" Neji cried as blood poured from her nose and mouth.

No-one else stirred, they were either scared or unconscious

"I win!" Kurnai laughed evilly

"Stop now Kurnai!" Came a soft but stern voice unfamiliar to those awake

Kurnai turned to the intruder, a girl stood opposite her. She was the total opposite to Kurnai. Kurnai had long black hair and wore everything black (basically a 200 emo- more then Sasuke!) the new girl had long lilac hair and wore everything white or a light purple

"Maria!" Kurnai gasped

"Sister, stop this now! Do not fight these people, it's not part of your mission!" the girl said

"It's light vs dark" Naruto said

Neji was holding Tenten, her nose had stopped bleeding and she attempted to clean herself up.

"What will you do?" Kurnai asked, a chill in her voice

"Simple!" Maria smiled "I'll kill you, your mission was to gather intelligence on the new advanced Shinobi of the school and yet your killing them"

"Your enemy nin?" Sasuke asked

Maria shook her head

"We are not Uchiha Sasuke, we are leaf village ninja that have been under cover in another land for years. We returned to another mission- one from Tsunade-Sama, out mission was to gather intelligence on the advanced class and see which of you would be suitable for various positions in higher shinobi ranks, we were warned not to harm you"

Maria returned her glare to her opposite sister

"Why the hell do you have to be so good? If you came to the darker side, we could run this village"

"The village is good as it is, if you wont stand down, I'll be forced to strike you down!"

"OOOOh vicious words from you, I'm impressed sister" Kurnai smiled

Maria made some hand signs.

"I'm sorry to do this, but on a mission, if one shinobi puts the others in danger they must be dealt with" Maria sighed

A silvery bow appeared before her, quickly she pulled the white string backwards, an arrow formed (kinda like Uryu Ishida's in Bleach, except Maria's is more powerful and can split into 3 when fired)

Maria let the arrow fly, it split into three. Kurnai easily dodged them

"ha, your aim is weak, you haven't even learned that jutsu yet" Kurnai gloated

Maria looked at her "I'm sorry sister, you must die"

Maria pulled her hand back, the arrows had chakra strings on them, Maria controlled them, bringing them back. Aiming carefully, the arrows struck into Kurnai at various places, each though hitting a vital organ

"Curse!" Kurnai began before falling down dead

Maria shook her head as she began to feel dizzy. By this time, everyone had recovered and now looked on scared

"Do not worry, I shall report this, please just go back to your dorm and await orders, believe me, this is what's best.." Maria sighed picking up her sister's dead body

"How could you kill your own sister?" Naruto asked

"Simple, kin means nothing when you're a Shinobi- loss is just a thing to get used to, besides, Kurnai has always been one to do this, I was stupid to let her…for that I'm truly sorry"

Both disappeared

"That was weird" Hinata said helping Naruto up. Everyone agreed

Rock Lee suddenly appeared from no-where

"Why are you all beaten up my friends? What did I miss?" he asked curiously

Neji looked at him and sighed. Everyone shook their heads as Lee panicked that he had missed a great fight.

Once everyone could walk, they made their way to the dorm. The injured were seen to by both Sakura and a nurse-nin. The boys seem'd to not want help from the nurse.

"Are you ok Neji-kun?" Tenten asked

Neji smiled weakly "I'm fine, just abit weak, I'll be fine"

Tenten hugged him which at first caught him off guard but then hugged back.

Sakura was seeing to Sasuke

"You aren't in to bad a shape, it should heal in a few days" Sakura smiled (She had already been healed, she only had a few bruises on her arms etc that her body had to heal herself) Sasuke grabbed her waist

"Neither of us will be in good condition after what I've got planned.." he said whispering in her ear. Sakura blushed

Shikamaru was seeing to Temari (Ino had already been healed)

"Some battle" she muttered

"We won, that's all, no matter what happened, everyone did their best" Shikamaru said as he finished cleaning a wound on her arm. She smiled happily. Gaara watched on and sighed "girls"

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was full of action! I told you someone would die, here it is, there's only gonna be about another 2 chapters before I finish and instantly put up my next story which is pure comedy lol well R&R thankies**

**Shinpachi**

* * *

**Chapter 8-The truth isn't always black and white**


	8. truth isn’t always black and white

**Hi all, I'm here writing my next chapter already, wow, this story has took long to do, I hope it's alright so far, I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is confusing if you don't read it right, well enjoy.**

* * *

_Recap_

_Sakura was seeing to Sasuke_

"_You aren't in to bad a shape, it should heal in a few days" Sakura smiled (She had already been healed, she only had a few bruises on her arms etc that her body had to heal herself) Sasuke grabbed her waist_

"_Neither of us will be in good condition after what I've got planned.." he said whispering in her ear. Sakura blushed_

_Shikamaru was seeing to Temari (Ino had already been healed)_

"_Some battle" she muttered_

"_We won, that's all, no matter what happened, everyone did their best" Shikamaru said as he finished cleaning a wound on her arm. She smiled happily. Gaara watched on and sighed "girls"_

It was night, everyone but the teachers were sleeping. Five of which sat in the teachers room on the bottom floor of the school.

"What are we going to have to tell the kids?" said a guy smoking a cigarette

"We should let them find out themselves Asuma- that's how they would in battle" smiled Anko

"It depends though, what they've just been through then this..it might be abit much for them" said one with grey hair, known as Kakashi

"I say we give them a mission, we make them track down the checked flag (you'll have to wait and see what this means, keep reading and it'll come together) it'll be great practise for them, meanwhile we can track them and then destroy the target" Anko said standing up

"That's not a bad idea" said Kurenai, a rather good-looking women of young age.

"Well then it's agreed" said the final member

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure?" Asuma asked

The leader smiled "I trust these kids a lot, otherwise I wouldn't have put them in the advanced squad. I think because there's to targets as one, we should have them split into two's then keep in radio contact and as soon as one pair finds the target, they can radio in for help!"

The other's agreed reluctantly, they knew not to mess with the leader

"Now, who wants to get drunk?" she smiled pulling a bottle of sake out of the cupboard

"You had that in school?!" Kakashi asked

Tsunade just laughed- not denying it though.

Night passed quickly, the sun began to rise into the sky.

A poof sounded in the quite dorm, each shinobi was asleep that was untill…

"OK WAKE UP KIDDIES, TIME FOR A NEW MISSION!"

Lee was first out of his room with a bounce

"What mission is it Anko-Sensei? Please tell me, is it a dangerous mission?"

Anko knocked him on the head to shut up, eveyone else slowly emerged from their rooms, still in their nightware

"Whats going on? It's so early" Sakura yawned next to Ino

"A new day and a new mission!" Anko said

"What type of mission?" Lee asked excitedly

"It's a tracking mission, however your target….you are going to kill it!" Anko said

The word 'kill' snapped everyone's attention

"Kill?" Shikamaru asked

Anko nodded "This is very important, we are not allowing you the name of the target, only a small piece of evidence and a clue, then we're going to send you off in pairs to find the target, you are then to radio in where you are if you find the target"

Everyone nodded, they all ran back into their rooms to get changed. Minutes later they were all on their way, bouncing through the city.

Neji had been paired with Tenten, which neither minded, Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Gaara had his sister and Lee.

Neji and Tenten ran through the city at quick speed

"Do you know what the clue meant?" she asked him

The scene played in his mind

"_The clue is.." Anko began "Spot the checked flag- it's not how it appears it happened recently, let alone I'm not gonna' tell you if IT is human or not, all you need to know is that the truth isn't always coloured, maybe just black and white" she finished_

_Everyone looked confused- even Shikamaru_

_Each were given their pairs, none of them thought it would be connected to something that happened recently_

Neji frowned

"Whats happened to us recently?" he asked her slowing down slightly

Tenten thought hard

Each team were thinking the same thing until Naruto thought the hardest

"Wait!" he smiled stopping in a tree, Hinata behind him on a lower branch

"W…what is it?" she asked panting slightly

"The clue- what Anko-Sensei said, about the black and white- what about..i mean…what about that Kurnai girl and her sister Maria- they were black and white- total opposites!"

Hinata gasped "It could be, but Kurnai was killed"

"Maybe she was only meant to look like she'd been…" Naruto thought

Hinata smiled "Let's tell Shikamaru and see what he thinks"

Naruto touched a black object in his ear, it was a small 2-way radio

"Shikamaru-it's Naruto, you there?"

"Whats up?" Shikamaru replied

"I think I might have thought of the answer to the clue"

Shikamaru stopped "What?!"

Ino was in the background asking what was happening

"Well the black and white thing, what about those girls from the other day? Kurnai and Maria! They're opposites, one was black and the other white!" Naruto explained

Shikamaru gasped. It had been so simple that he overlooked it and that an idiot like Naruto might of thought of the answer

"That might work actually, meet me at the far easten corner of town, tell everyone else as well" Shikamaru sighed

Naruto informed everyone to meet up with Shikamaru at the desired location. When everyone formed, Shikamaru explained fully what Naruto had found out

"Well, I'm surprised" Sasuke said looking at his friend

"This is unusual anyway" Neji smiled looking at Hinata who gazed at her partner with such affection

"Even if it is them, were are we to find them?" Sakura asked

Shikamaru pulled out a small piece of fabric with a blue glow on it

"This is from Anko, she says the chakra on it belongs to Kurnai, if she had been dead, so would her chakra, hence if it's activate, then so is she…simple- the only thing we have to do is locate the girl from her chakra" he explained

Naruto nodded, but didn't understand a word of it

"Hey I think I felt this chakra!" Tenten exclaimed

Neji looked at her "Where? I didn't!"

"I can't full locate it, but it was near a forest at the western side of town, I quickly scanned it, but it went as fast as it came, I couldn't find out who it belonged to…I didn't think…I'm sorry" she said

"There's nothing to be sorry for" Sasuke smiled "We know where they are- it's time for the final showdown!"

Sakura laughed gently at him

"Stop laughing at me." He said

Sakura continued to laugh "Sorry but your so determined, it's cute!"

Sasuke looked away

Naruto laughed as Sasuke blushed at Sakura's comment

"Anyway, lets move out!" Shikamaru cried "We'll all meet at the forest at the western side of town"

Each disappeared on their own, each aiming for the same place.

Meanwhile at the western side of town, Kurnai was being revived by Maria

"You almost killed me!" Kurnai sneered

"It was the only way to get you out of there!"

"You're a goody-two-shoes, why the heck did you save me?...wait I didn't even need saving!"

"It was part of our mission to gather intelligence, you got out of hand, when you do that, you've been known to for some reason loose your chakra, and if that had happened when you were fighting that nine-tailed fox boy then…"

"What? The nine-tailed fox was in one of the kids?!?!?!?" Kurnai yelled

Maria nodded "The blonde haired boy he wielded an amazing amount of chakra"

"Where are we? They wont be able to find us ill they?" Kurnai asked

Maria shook her head, I've left not trace of chakra anywhere!"

"er…I might have…." Kurnai smiled

Maria sighed "Oh great, another battle!"

"One that we're gonna' win!" cried a voice

Each sister turned, the statement was made by Naruto, he and the rest of the advanced class had finally caught up with them.

"Now, where were we?" Sasuke smiled

The sisters looked at them all pissed, it was time for the final battle

* * *

**Yay! I'm finished with this chapter, only one more to go, that will be the longest and most advanced chapter I've ever wrote, then I'll instantly out up my next story, which will be funny! Well please R&R I'd really appreciate it.**

**Shinpachi**

**Chapter 9- Is this the end?!?!**


	9. Is this the end!

**Omg, this is the final chapter of this story I'm afraid, it doesn't appear to be very popular, but I believe the next one will be- it's going to be called ****Interview with the stars ****and it's another Naruto fanfic- ok then, here's the final chapter of this story- I may do a sequel if I get more then 20 reviews.**

* * *

_Recap_

_Maria shook her head, I've left not trace of chakra anywhere!"_

"_er…I might have…." Kurnai smiled_

_Maria sighed "Oh great, another battle!"_

"_One that we're gonna' win!" cried a voice_

_Each sister turned, the statement was made by Naruto, he and the rest of the advanced class had finally caught up with them._

"_Now, where were we?" Sasuke smiled_

_The sisters looked at them all pissed, it was time for the final battle_

Kurnai sat up, fully recovered

"You lot? Why have you come?" she yelled

"Simple" Shikamaru smiled "You told us that you were sent to gather intelligence for our school, but you're wrong, I know your spies for the Cloud village, where everything is black and white"

Ino hugged him from behind

"Yay! Your so smart Shikamaru-kun"

He was surprised but didn't mind

"Bitch, don't be so happy in love!" Kurnai screamed flinging Kunai and large shurikens at Ino

Tenten threw some shurikens to counter Kurnai's, they fell to the floor, saving Ino

"Thankyou a lot Tenten-Chan" Ino sighed

Tenten smiled, she then turned her attention back to Kurnai and Maria

"Why are you so against those in love?" she asked

Maria sighed and Kurnai sneered

"No-one has the right to be loved or love another!" Kurnai yelled

"What right have you to say that?" Gaara asked

Everyone looked at him shocked

"You have not right to judge others on your standards alone, your meaning of love is different then others" Gaara explained

Everyone blinked once (I know, Gaara's grown up sniff)

"Nicely put" Neji said. Gaara shrugged

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Temari asked

"I listened very closely to you" he replied staring at his sister

"CAN WE PLEASE FIGHT NOW?" Kurnai yelled

Maria smacked her forehead "Why do you always insist on fighting?"

"Come on sister, lets show them what they've gotten themselves into"

Kurnai lunged forward towards Naruto. She stuck him hard on the cheek, he was sent flying backwards into a tree

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto struggled to get up, Hinata ran over to help him

"Come on then!" Sasuke cried. He made some hand signs, a large fireball formed, he let it release from his mouth, aimed at Kurnai, she easily dodged it

"Damn your fast" Sasuke cried

"Sasuke look out!" Sakura cried as Maria aimed for Sasuke's chest, she struck with a fist full of yellow chakra that sounded like birds

"That's chidori!" he stuttered falling backwards, bleeding heavily

"SASUKE!" everyone cried. Sakura ran forward instantly to heal him

"Ino, you and me are gonna' cover him while Sakura heals him" Shikamaru cried "Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari and Lee take them down!"

Temari didn't need telling from Shikamaru, she jumped

Gaara watched his sister lunge forward, her kunai smashed into Kurnai's small sword. Maria had disappeared

"Temari!" Gaara cried as Maria appeared at her back with a similar sword only purple not black.

Lee luckily had gotten in the way before hand and stopped the sword from hitting Temari, his kunai blocked the sword.

"Nice move" Maria smiled jumping away. She jumped above them and landed behind her sister. Kurnai pushed Temari back and fell back to her sister

"It's two on five, we're outmatched" Maria whispered

"No we're not, I've still got THAT jutsu to use!" Kurnai smiled

"I will not allow it, it's unruely! Why would you even want to use it?"

"We have to protect our villages secret, I mean think about it, if we fall here, the elite jonin and ANBU will tear us apart in order to find secrets about our village. They cant if there's no bodies left for them, can they?"

Tenten looked at Neji

"What are they talking about?" she whispered

He shrugged, they could only hear the faint word, he wanted to know more, but neither side were willing to use their signature move in case it didn't work.

"Lee, run back to the jonin, tell them we've found the target!" Neji orded, Lee obeyed

"Ok, so tell us, what's your country planning?" Tenten bursted out

Neji looked slightly shocked at the outburst

"Why would we tell you? When I kill you it wouldn't matter!" Kurnai sneered

"How are you gonna kill us?" Gaara asked

"I'm gonna' kill everyone, as well as myself!" She smiled viciously

Maria gasped "Don't use that jutsu!"

"Shut up sister, a ninja must do anything to win a battle, one life is worthless when hundreds are at risk"

Maria looked away for a brief second, when she opened them she noticed that someone had gotten behind her and was holding her tight

"What?" she gasped

"Got you" Neji said "Gaara!"

Gaara created a small tomb to put Maria's form into, only her head remained

"Tell me what you know!" Gaara said

Maria denied answering

Gaara tightened his sands hold on her, she screamed in pain

Kurnai watched her sister in pain

"Fine!" she yelled making some hand signs, five clones appeared of Kurnai

"Shadow clones!" Neji cried jumping back as one attacked. Each ninja had one, and they were tough, Gaara had hold of Maria, so she couldn't use any attack, but Kurnai could. Temari was fighting a clone when she saw Kurnai making hand signs for another jutsu

"Gaara!" she cried

He looked at her as the clone smacked her to the ground, he turned just in time to see Kurnai attack closely with now two swords. He couldn't do anything without letting go of Maria. He had no choice, in order to save his life, he had to let her go.

"Yes" Maria cried as the sand was released from her body, she jumped next to her sister

"I think you were right about that Jutsu Kurnai" Maria said panting slightly"I know your clones are strong, but it takes a lot of your chakra to hold them steady, do that final jutsu"

Kurnai nodded, "Cover me then"

Maria stood in front of her, the clones were gradually beaten.

"What's she doing?" Tenten asked as she sliced through her clone, making it disappear in t poof of smoke

""Whatever it is, we have to stop her!" Shikamaru cried

Sakura still used her chakra to heal Sasuke, but her chakra was getting weak and it wasn't working that well

"Come on Sakura! Ino cried kneeling next to her and using her own medical jutsu skills, helped to heal him to heal. He groaned in pain

"Don't worry Sasuke!" Sakura cried

Shikamaru still stood over them, he wasn't a great fighter, but even he wouldn't go down with out a fight!

"Let's do this!" Kurnai screamed creating hand signs so fast that no one could see what jutsu she was planning to do. She seemed to concentrate her chakra into the very centre of her body.

"I'm asking you to hurry!" Maria said as she fought Tenten and Neji at the same time

Kurnai's body began to glow a deep crimson, which is unusual because her normal chakra was blue

"She's using a suicide jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled

Everyone looked at her

"Is that even possible?" Tenten asked

Neji stood in front of her protectively.

"It is" came a rough voice

Naruto was now standing once again with hinata's support

"I've heard a few jonin talking about it, it's a rare jutsu that allows the person to blow themselves up and those within a one mile radius- perfect for small village attack" he explained

"Wow, Naruto I'm impressed!" Shikamaru said

"What are we gonna do?" Neji asked

"We have to get away!" Hinata said

"We can't, Sasuke isn't healed and healing him will re-open the wound!" Sakura panicked

"Then we have to make the area safe!" Gaara said

"But how? How the hell are we meant to save people in a mile radius!" Temari asked

Everyone was starting to panic now, Maria sneered

"Too late!" she smiled

Kurnai had stood up, red chakra shot off her

"Ok, time to die!" She unleashed all the chakra stored

The world went dark for everyone, no pain. Everyone thought they were dead, wait they were thinking, so they couldn't be

"Er are we dead? Tenten asked as she hugged Neji

"No, the worlds just black" Neji replied

Everyone was confused (heck so would i)

"I think we've teleported into another dimension" Shikamaru said

The darkness began to go grey, the realm was disappearing

"what's happening?" Ino asked scared

"Do not worry, you are safe" Came a voice

"Who's there?" Naruto asked

As quick as it cam, the realm disappeared and standing in front of them was four jonin, each using the same sign

"You ok?" came the voice

The gang had re-emerged in the same place as they left, the wood.

The voice belonged to Tsunade-Sama

"Tsunade-Sama" Tenten cried

"Don't worry, what happened is that you jonin teachers transported you and a mile worth of people to a safer place, don't worry, everything is fine, although I think it's clear that your all guaranteed for a promotion especially you Naruto-kun, you figured it out firstly- I'm very impressed" she continued

"What happened to Kurnai and Maria?" Neji asked still hugging Tenten

"Well obviously Kurnai blew herself up (to put it simply) and Maria seemed to have run when her sister finally blew, she didn't want to be blown up, and I think she just managed to escape before it did, but fear not as the ANBU squad are on her trail as we speak"

Everyone sighed in relief

"I'm very proud of you Sakura and Ino, with your healing jutsu!" Tsunade-Sama smiled as Sasuke's wound was fully healed

Sakura had taken off his top in order to get to the wound properly, she blushed as his torso.

"So what now?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean what now? You've still got school, and I want a report on this mission!" Tsunade-sama smiled

Each jonin laughed at the faces of their students- each were open-mouthed and unhappy.

Back at the school, each person was exhausted. Ino fell asleep on Shikamaru's shoulder as they sat in front of the fire. Sakura was sitting with Sasuke in his bedroom, Gaara and Temari were chatting like normally in a corner, Lee was out training (where does he get his energy?) Naruto was in the canteen with Hinata eating ramen . Neji and Tenten were sleeping embraced on the sofa.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura said as Sasuke began to stir

"What happened" he asked

Sakura explained, Sasuke sighed

"I wasn't able to help was i?" he asked sitting up in bed

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and lunged forward, she planted a very passionate kiss on him

"You did fine, don't beat yourself up about it!" she whispered

Sasuke shivered, he'd never had a girl this close

"Thanks" he said kissing back, they both fell onto the bed kissing (I'll leave it there……)

School continued as normal, however it took awhile for the advanced students to do the paperwork, the one thing that really pissed them all off was that Tsunade-Sama was actually joking about the paperwork and yet they did it- not happy ninja's…….

END

* * *

**How did you like my final chapter? I'll always add a sequel if you liked this one, but i don't think many people did, Not a lot of fighting but I liked it, my next story will be posted up 2moz and I'll be so funny, well thanks a lot for reading my first ever Naruto fanfic, I hope you like it and I love you all**

**shinpachi**

**Check out my next story tomorrow called Interview with the stars**


End file.
